Down to Love
by LadyOfWinds
Summary: Zexion meets the spirit of the pond near his house. But all is not as it seems... or is it?  Happy Zemyx day.


_Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and even that had been inspired by something I don't own._

_Happy Zemyx day to ye all._

Letting out a happy sigh Zexion sat himself down beside the small pond that lay hidden between the tall trees and thick bushes just outside his house. Sometimes it was nice to live in the country, there were hidden places like this that were just ideal for reading, ideal to forget about the world surrounding you for a moment and be lost in a fictional world where everything was possible.

It wasn't long after the slate haired boy had begun reading that he felt a shiver run down his spine, the feeling of someone watching him overtaking him. "Who's there?" He asked softly, raising his head suspiciously and looking around with midnight blue eyes which were slightly narrowed.

A melodically sort of laughter filled the air between the old oaks and above the water's surface. It was a sound very much like the tinkling of small silver bells and it was full of genuine joy and amusement. "Look around as much as you want dear Zexion for you won't see me." A chuckle as melodically as the former laughter followed those words.

At that Zexion's eyes narrowed even more. "I ask you again and I won't repeat myself another time, who are you? And when answering that question you might as well inform me of how you know my name." His patience was wearing thin and he really wasn't feeling up to dealing with some kid from the village who had decided it would be fun to prank him. He'd had enough of those pranks for apparently, if you were smart, liked reading and silence and were more or less anti-social it gave others the right to prank you to their heart's content.

"Well then, if you're so keen on knowing who I am I guess I could tell you. My name's Demyx and I'm the spirit of these waters." The cheerful voice said.

Zexion couldn't help the snort that escaped him. A spirit, and the one of this teeny tiny pond at that. The kid pranking him surely must thought him to be an idiot to ever believe that. He may enjoy reading fantasy but that didn't mean he believed in anything like water spirits.

"I can see in your eyes that you don't believe a word I just said but I can assure that I'm not some neighbourhood kid trying to trick you." "How?" Came Zexion's reply to the words uttered by the musical voice that called himself Demyx. "Zexy, Zexy, Zexy." The so called spirit said sadly and Zexion could almost heard him shake his head whilst uttering those words. "You don't mind me calling you Zexy, do you? No? Okay then. Well, let's just say you're like an open book to me."

The slate haired male felt the corner of his mouth twitch at the nickname but Demyx had already started talking again before he could even utter a single sound. But it were those last words that struck something inside the youth. He had always made sure to keep any display of emotion to the minimum so why was it that this Demyx said he could read him so easily.

"Oh peh-lease. Would you just stop worrying like that. You're like an open book to me no matter what you may think, end of discussion. Now then, let's get to what it was that I originally wanted to talk to you about." The eye roll accompanying those words was audible and Zexion found himself at a loss for words, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water.

The water in the pond suddenly started rippling softly and the soft sound as if something had moved under the water's surface reached Zexion's ears. Staring into the pond he was met with nothing but clear water and for a mere moment he wondered if Demyx might actually be the spirit of this pond for there were no fishes living in it and now that he thought about it, the water was always crystal clear, something that wasn't entirely logical. However, his thoughts and pondering had to be saved for a later time because the melodious voice of Demyx had started speaking again.

"What I wanted to talk to you about, or rather, ask you is the following. How did you ever find this pond?" A certain seriousness had come in the formerly so cheerful voice. A slate eyebrow was raised at the strangeness of that question.

"Well," Zexion started, slightly confused. "This little collection of trees and bushes, you can practically call it my backyard and a few days after me and my mom moved here I decided to explore it and so found this pond. Having noticed it's quietness I decided it would make for a good reading spot. Why? I mean, it's not like nobody else would be able to come here, with those giant oaks here it's kind of hard to miss, isn't it."

"That's the point Zexy. _Nobody _except for _you_ is able to come here. They aren't even able to see it." The sigh following those words had an almost sad ring to it. This only confused Zexion even more. "What do you mean no one else is able to see this. These trees are huge, how can you miss them?"

"Zexion." The water rippled again and a pregnant silence filled the air. "The reason no one else can see this place is because it isn't actually there, it doesn't exist in your world. When you're here, you're in the spirit world." Zexion just stared at the pond in silence, not sure of what to say. "Spirit… world?"

Zexion's hands found their way into his hair and gripped slate locks, midnight blue eyes wide in confusion. The spirit world? How was that even possible? And why was it that only he was apparently able to access is?

"The reason why Zexy, is because you're special. Now, I can understand your confusion, it must have been a bit of a shock to discover that you're able to access the Realm of Spirits. But let me prove it to you. You said you like this place because of its quietness , haven't you ever noticed that in here no sounds from outside can be heard? No cars, airplanes, no whatever." Now that Demyx pointed out those things Zexion realized that it indeed was true yet he had never noticed it before.

"And haven't you noticed that when you look at the outer world from between the trees and leaves and bushes, haven't you noticed that you are unable to see any of its surroundings, unable to see the roads or even your house which is so close. At those words Zexion peeked between all the green and noticed that indeed, Demyx was right. Where the road and his house should have been he was only met with a soft glowing white. He had more or less noticed that before but had thought it to be the contrast of the bright sun outside to the cool shade provided by the trees.

"No." Zexion whispered, shaking his head softly. "This can't be true. There are no things like spirits or a Realm of Spirits. You're just trying to trick me." A sort of desperation had come over the slate haired youth as he was desperately trying to separate the truth from the lies that spirit, no, he had to be a demon, a demon with a silver tongue, told him. "I-I've got to go."

Quickly he grabbed his book which he didn't even noticed he had dropped and stood up, wanting to hurry out of this space as quick as possible. "Zexy. Zexy wait. Zex. Zexion." The tinkling of now almost desperate silver bells called after him as he ran, ran for the safety and security of his home.

Once home he threw opened the backdoor and slammed it shut before leaning heavily against it, his breathing having quickened into scared pants. Closing his eyes Zexion waited for his breath and rattling heart to calm down before daring to glance out of the window. The small collection of trees and bushes was still there, looking as peaceful and serene as ever. 'What the hell is going on? Am I going insane? Schizophrenic maybe?'

As all sorts of thoughts shifted through his mind Zexion failed to hear or notice his mom enter the kitchen. "Zexion, there you are. Seriously, you're always off like that. Where on earth do you go to, I can never seem to find you." At the soft tones of her voice Zexion blinked a few times before her words registered in his mind. "Huh? I'm just over there, between those trees." He pointed at them through the window. "It's a nice place to read."

At those words all Zexion's mother did was lift an eyebrow. "Trees? What trees? There's nothing but fields out there." Midnight blue eyes widened at that and he quickly looked from his mother to the trees and back again. "You can't… see them." He whispered almost inaudible. "This can't be true. _He_ can't be right." Now completely and utterly confused and not knowing _what_ to think Zexion headed upstairs towards his room. Carefully placing his book on his desk he sat himself into the deep windowsill of his room, just looking at that small collection of trees and the soft sound of a laughter similar to the tinkling of silver bells resonated in his mind, somehow accompanied by the image of teal eyes.

- Down to Love –

For well over a week Zexion avoided the small collection of trees yet somehow his mind was constantly filled with joyous laughter and teal eyes, and it drove him almost insane. Despite his efforts to avoid the place he had encountered Demyx he couldn't help but constantly find his eyes drawn to it. Having finally had enough of it he decided to go to the pond once more and tell that demon to leave him alone.

With a determined look the slate haired male strode out of the house and towards the trees and bushes, the whispering of leaves reaching his ears. Stopping just beside the pond he crossed his arms. "Demon, are you there? I wish to speak to you and this time I request your bodily presence for I like to see the face of whom I'm talking to. Unless you are too cowardly of course."

Snickers that were like the rolling waves of water filled the air. "You sure are demanding Zexy, aren't you. Fine, I'll show myself but only if you will call me Demyx instead of demon, which I am not." A midnight blue eye twitched before both of them narrowed, followed by the thinning of lips. "Fine then, Demyx."

The water in the pond rippled as a silver chuckle resounded through the air. Moments after flickers of colour could be spotted on the bottom of the pond, much like when the sun would reflect on a fish's scales. Zexion gasped and took a few steps backwards when a head with sandy blond hair, styled into a mulled and accompanied with bright teal eyes rose from the waters, quickly followed by a neck, shoulders, arms and a chest. But most of all, as Demyx rested his arms of the grassy bank surrounding the pound, was the bright blue and shimmering with rainbow colours fishtail that curled for a moment in the air behind him before disappearing into the water again with a soft splash.

Lazily resting his head on one of his hands Demyx looked at the surprised Zexion, amused smile adorning his lips. "Here I am. Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I-I-I…" Zexion found himself unable to form any words as he stared at the creature in front of him. A merman, an actual, genuine merman. "Yes, yes, I'm a merman." Demyx said in a bored tone of voice whilst waving his free hand. "In the Realm of Spirits merpeople, angels, demons, elves and many other creatures that are thought to be fictional in this world exist in mine. Now get over it."

Shaking his head a few times Zexion slowly took a few steps towards Demyx before kneeling in front of him, making it so that he and the merman were at eye level. "I want you to leave me alone." Was all he said, for a moment not caring that the other was apparently a merman, all he wanted was to have his thoughts to himself again and be able to concentrate.

"Oh but do you really?" Demyx asked in return, a certain slyness having founds its way into his voice and smile, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Yes. I. Do." Demyx just shrugged at those three words before detaching himself from the bank and with an elegant move of his body he disappeared beneath the water's surface again, scales shimmering like thousands of small gems for a moment. "As you wish Zexy, as you wish. Just remember that what you wish might not always be what you need."

Discarding those last words Zexion quickly stood up and made his way back home, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

- Down to Love –

Two weeks later and Zexion found himself on the brink of insanity once more. Now it wasn't so much that he was unable to concentrate because his mind was filled with silver laughter and teal eyes, no, it was quite the opposite actually. Constantly he encountered things that made him think of the joyous merman. And worst of all, he didn't actually mind as much to be reminded of Demyx, truth to be told he more often than not found his thoughts willingly straying to him, picturing that genuine smile. Argh, who was he fooling. It was all that damned merman's fault. He was sure of it, he must have done something to him so that he would think it was he himself who let his thoughts stray to him whilst he was sure it was actually the blond's doing.

Having made up his mind once more Zexion went back to the pond and called for Demyx. When the merman appeared he made his displeasure clear and said he wanted nothing more to do with the so called spirit. He couldn't care less if he was the only human able to access the Realm of Spirits or not, he had enough of it. He wanted his calm and boring life back.

Demyx just laughed, throwing his head back as eyes the colour of the deepest ocean gained a certain fondness. "Zexy, Zexy, Zexy. You may be smart but you can be incredibly dense, you know that?" Zexion just narrowed his eyes at the other's actions and words. "I am not, it is you who has bewitched me." Shaking his head softly the young merman just smiled mysteriously whilst motioning for Zexion to come closer.

"I have done nothing at all, for the past two weeks your thoughts have only been ruled by yourself. Now, as I see you still don't understand I shall show you." Before Zexion even had the time to blink Demyx had placed a wet hand at the back of his neck and had pulled him close until their lips met.

Surprised by the sudden movement Zexion had no idea of what was happening until the sensation of Demyx' soft and warm lips against his own registered. His first reaction was to pull away but there was something, something much like and invisible force, withholding him from doing so. As drips of cool, clear water started dripping from Demyx' hand and down Zexion's spine he realized that in some weird way, this, this kiss, the strange wholeness it offered, it just felt right.

Feeling his arms wrapping themselves around the merman Zexion allowed himself to loose himself completely in that kiss as he started kissing back.

The kiss itself had only lasted a few moments but to Zexion it felt much longer. Demyx' hand was still in his neck and those teal eyes had a soft look to them. "I believe you understand now, Zexy." The spirit whispered softly. The slate haired youth just nodded, unable to do anything else for he still felt himself enchanted by the sensation of that single kiss.

- Down to Love –

Years had passed now since that first kiss and Demyx had taught Zexion everything about the spirit world he could. A sad sigh escaped his lips as he lay on the bottom of the pond, twirling a small glass bottle between his finger that had been sealed by a layer of blue wax over the cork, it held a pair of bright blue butterfly wings. It had been a gift from Zexion on their first year anniversary. Kissing the glass lovingly a lone tear escaped teal eyes, immediately mingling with the surrounding water.

He had taught Zexion everything about the spirit world except for one thing, the reason why Zexion was able to access the Realm of Spirits. Every six hundred years a child would be born who would possess the ability to access the Realm of Spirits. Every six hundred years they would have to find that child for the continuation of the existence of their world depended on it.

When the Realm of Spirits had been nothing more than a new born world a mighty demon lord had come to them and placed a curse on them. Every six hundred years a child would be born in another world, would the spirits want their world to continue existing they would have to find that child and offer it to the demon lord as a sacrifice on The Night of the Twin Moons. The Twin Moons were a phenomena in the Realm of Spirits that took place every six hundred years and in which, for one night, the moon would divide into two, one blue like the noon sky and the other red like blood.

Tonight was that night.

A few more tears found their way out of Demyx' eyes. A swelling feel of guilt filled his chest. He had deceived Zexion into loving him, needing to form a bond with him so that he would stay around him until The Night of the Twin Moons. But slowly, Demyx had found himself to be falling in love with Zexion, Zexion whom had genuinely returned that love. He had always tried to keep any thoughts concerning this ill-fated night locked away but now he couldn't do that anymore, not now when it was so close.

Clutching the small bottle tightly in his hand the blond looked up at the surface, golden rays of sun dancing over it. The demon lord had never specified if the sacrifice had to be death or alive. The least he could do to Zexion was to make sure his last moments were pleasant ones instead of the pure terror and torture it was most likely going to be were he to be handed to the demon lord alive.

The soft thudding of footsteps on grass reached the merman's ears. Forcing every sad thought to the back of his mind he released the bottle and set a smile in place before surfacing. A pang of pain and guilt could be felt in his chest but he shoved it aside, intent on making Zexion's last moments ones of them together.

"Hiya Zexy." He said with the sound of small silver bells. "Hey Demy." When the slate haired male leaned down to give his lover a kiss Demyx wrapped his arms tightly around Zexion's neck the moments their lips connected and pulled him into the pond.

Demyx' grip on Zexion tightened almost desperately as he took the other to the bottom of the pond, tears were now falling freely from his eyes but they mingled with the clear waters instantly after they were shed.

The oddest of all things was that Zexion just kept still, as if he realized what was going on and accepted his sad fate. He didn't struggle, he just clung to Demyx tightly as he felt the water fill his lungs. He silently mouthed the words 'I love you' to his lover and the last thing he saw were sad teal eyes before midnight blue ones closed forever, the last air bubbles escaping his lips.

Overtaken by sadness Demyx clung to the lifeless body of his lover as they lay on the bottom of the pond.

- Down to Love –

Having heard of the sad fate of their fellow spirit the spirits of the Realm of Spirits united and went to battle the demon lord who had caused so much grief to one of them.

That night, when the moon divided into two, the demon lord was killed and the curse on their world was lifted, yet it didn't bring back the lives of those who had died for its sake.

- Down to Love –

After Zexion's death a small collection of trees and bushes surrounding a pond started forming, growing into a place identical to the one Zexion had found love and death in.

Six hundred years later, a group of teens decided to go swimming into the clear pond but when they reached it, it was completely empty of any water, the only thing inside it, on the bottom were a pair of skeletons. One that of a human and the other of a merman, both joined into a tight embrace.

_AN: I'll be honest with you, this was not the story I intended to write when I started on it. My stories have the tendency to get a will of their own. Anyway, despite the sadness, happy Zemyx day to everyone._

_Please R&R. _


End file.
